Even after
by D. Elizabeth Vasar Gasso
Summary: -¡te lo dije, te lo dije! Que si no la buscábamos rápido ella se olvidaría de nosotras y tendría su final feliz en otra parte. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Lo prometiste y en lugar de cumplir te la pasaste divirtiéndote con tu estúpido príncipe encantador ¡te odio!- Historia SNOWQUEEN.


No estaba dentro de mí lo que se necesitaba para comprender que dos niñas, la más grande de cabellos negros, la más pequeña de cabellos rubios, ambas de piel blanca como la nieve y labios rojos como el de una manzana; contaran una historia "mágica" de la cual estaban cientos y cientos por cientos de que era verdad.

¿Cómo le dices a dos niñas, una de 8 y la otra de 6, que la historia que te relatan, no importa que tan verídica crean que sea, no está cerca de la realidad? Porque había que ser una creatura terrible como para romper las ilusiones de mentes inocentes.

-No nos crees- dijo la mayor, mientras la pequeña no dejaba de mirarme tan fijamente como si reconociera algo que yo no podía distinguir.

-Su madre debe estar vuelta loca al no saber de ustedes- A esas simples palabras había llegado, a tratar de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación; puesto que si estas niñas se sentía incomprendidas probablemente se irían y nadie volvería a saber de ellas (en el peor de los casos, quiero decir) era mi deber mantenerlas aquí, al menos hasta que me dijeran la dirección de su madre.

-Si Madre es tan inteligente como la gente la hace ver, entonces sabrá que estamos aquí, contigo- la mayor sentencio, regalándome una mirada retadora; sus ojos me parecían familiares con aquella expresión.

-¿podemos pasar?- la menor de ellas pregunto, con su mirada fija en mí, pero de manera más tierna, más angelical.

-si, si, si claro- no me había dado cuenta, en mi estupefacción, que no las había invitado a pasar, seguíamos en la entrada de la casa, con ellas afuera y yo adentro. Me hice a un lado, viendo como las dos niñas se adentraban a mi hogar y hacían de él, el suyo.

Raven, la mayor tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que miraban hacia la chimenea, mientras Emma, la menor, se comía con la mirada la habitación entera, para luego tomar asiento al lado de su hermana.

Fue en aquel momento, en el que note los pequeños detalles de aquellas dos hermanas, como había dicho al inicio, después de retomar algo de inteligencia, las únicas similitudes entre ambas eran la forma ondulada de su cabello, el color rojo de sus labios, y la tez blanca. Pero no más, sus ojos, los de Raven negros violáceos, los de Emma verde/café, sus facciones, podría notar similitudes, pero no semejanzas. Parecían más primas que las hermanas que Raven insistía eran.

-¿podrías… podrían repetirme la historia?- Quería escuchar de nuevo su relato, quizá en aquel pudiera encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para descubrir a donde debería llevarlas.

-¿historia?- inicio Raven con un tono incrédulo –es tu vida, nuestra vida- No quise decirle que no era mi vida, que no tenía recuerdos de aquello que me relataba.

-mi vida- dije en un susurro de resignación.

-tu, eres la hija de Cora Mills, la reina de corazones. Te llamas Regina, Regina Mills y eres la reina malvada- no, definitivamente aquellas palabras no me causaban ni el mínimo sentimiento –te casaste con Leopold, el rey bueno. El cual tiene una hija, Snow White. Pero la reina malvada no es mala, el malo es el rey bueno. Quien en su luto quiso matar a Snow White pero tú la salvas, viven felices para siempre y años después nos tienen a nosotras-

Definitivamente jamás había leído un cuento de hadas tan erróneo y dramático. ¿Snow White y la reina malvada en un vivieron felices? No sé quién era la madre de las niñas, pero definitivamente esa mujer quería darles a conocer un final alternativo para su comodidad, imagino que la mujer es lesbiana y desea que sus hijas vean de manera natural esta situación. Y yo, he caído perfectamente en la descripción de ese cuento imaginario.

-si esto fuera verdad, que no digo que no lo sea, ¿Dónde está el final feliz?- las dos niñas me miran para luego mirarse entre ellas.

-la reina de corazones y el rey bueno, no quieren que el cuento cambie de cómo debería ser, así que han hecho un contrato con Rumpelstiltskin-

-¿Qué clase de contrato?- Ni yo misma reconocía el porqué de tal cuestionamiento, pues al parecer, era tan culpable como su madre de estarles dando pie a esa imaginación suya.

-Madre no quiere decirnos, es por eso que nos hemos dado a la tarea de buscarte-

Algo en mi decía que si seguía escuchando su historia terminaría convencida de una mentira, algo me susurraba que terminara con esta farsa, preguntara lo que tenía que preguntar para sacarlas de mi vida lo antes posible.

El timbre de la casa interrumpió cualquier otra pregunta antes de siquiera formularla, me di a la tarea de abrir.

Pero ni la advertencia fantástica de aquellas niñas hubiera podido prepararme para la segunda sorpresa del día; ahí, frente a mí, estaba una mujer, de tez blanca como la nieve, de labios rojos como la sangre, piel tan negro como la noche; y si, definitivamente la ironía de la situación era tan inmensa que había que ser tonto para no sentir aunque fuese la mínima incertidumbre.

-No me digas que tú eres blanca nieves- Decían, no se quien decía, que yo utilizaba el sarcasmo como una fuente de protección.

-Regina- Otra vez con ese nombre. Ya para entonces rondaba en mi mente la idea de una hermana gemela. La mujer frente a mí ni siquiera parpadeaba, su cara reflejaba confusión, tristeza, ira. Tantas emociones pero ninguna permanente.

-no- bufe – Charlotte García- Era tanta mi rabia, aun sino supiera porque, que me dolía el oblicuo del ojo por tanta elevación de mi ceja derecha.

-Madre- La voz de Emma nos sacó, a la mujer y a mí, de aquella incómoda situación.

-¡Emma!- Grito la mujer apartándome de la puerta de "mi casa" para correr hacia la niña.

-Nos tenías preocupados, su padre casi enloquece cuando nos las encontró- Esto era una vuelta a la realidad, creí que la historia fantástica de Raven tenía algo de realidad en ella. Y era más que obvio, al menos para mí, que las niñas se habían inventado la historia completa para evadir cierta realidad. Aunque aún necesitaba más datos para saber qué tipo de realidad

-¡Ese hombre no es nuestro Padre!- Grito Raven. Y con esa pisca de verdad, supe que algo iba muy mal.

-corazón, David es un buen hombre, él las quiere- Yo aún seguía como espectador, y no porque deseaba saber la vida completa de esta mujer, sino porque si había algún peligro con ese hombre yo no podía permitirle que se llevara a las niñas, ¿qué clase de abogada seria entonces si lo permitiera?

-Nosotras no tenemos Padre- dijo Emma –siempre nos lo has dicho- Aun con su inocencia, libre de malicia, las palabras de la niña habían herido a la mujer. Lo note en sus facciones.

-ya, ya, prometo dejar de imponerles a David si ustedes prometen no escapar otra vez- Vi a Raven negar una y otra vez, su cuerpo pequeño temblaba, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡lo prometiste! Prometiste que buscaríamos a Madre, pero en lugar de eso te la has pasado coqueteando con David. Si tú ya la olvidaste no desees que nosotras lo hagamos también. Eso sí, que poco te duro el amor- Ni siquiera comprendí en que momento la mujer se había separado de Emma, y había cortado la distancia entre ella y Raven.

Lo que si comprendí era que la mujer le había puesto una mano encima a una menor, y eso sí que no.

Recorrí la estancia, yendo directo hacia Raven, escondiéndola tras mi espalda.

-No sé quién seas. Ni me importa. Pero dentro de mi casa o en mi presencia, JAMAS se golpea a un niño. Así que te suplico que te calmes y no vuelvas hacer algo que te convierta en mi enemiga- Aquella palabra había sido la detonante para una situación aún más irreal que las que ya había vivido aquella tarde, la mujer se me abalanzó, no para golpearme como creí, sino para abrazarme aferradamente. Incluso el aire lo noqueo fuera de mí.

-Gina- la mujer sollozaba el nombre una y otra vez, nunca separándose de mí.

Iniciaba a creer en una teoría muy lógica: la mujer sufría una enfermedad mental.

-Perdóname- susurro muy cerca de mi oído.

Se desprendió un poco de mí, no separando sus manos de mi cintura, con su cara a milímetros de la mía.

-perdóname- cerro sus ojos y volvió a atacarme, pero ahora con sus labios.

Dicen que basta un segundo para cambiar el mundo. Y en mí no era la excepción.

-CHARLOTTE-

Abrí los ojos y en segundos la mujer había sido aventada por mis manos en menos de un segundo.

-no es lo que parece Ariana. Puedo explicarlo- La rubia negó una y otra vez.

-No tienes que explicarlo Charlie, te pido una disculpa, al parecer aun no supero lo nuestro- la mujer me miro tristemente –solo vine a dejar a Henry- No me dio tiempo a nada. Henry, mi bebe de cuatro meses ya estaba en mis brazos y Ariana ya salía por la puerta.

-¿Henry?- Había olvidado totalmente a Raven y a Emma. Y ahora la pregunta de Raven me traía a la realidad de un golpe.

-¿Quién es Henry?- pregunto confusa Emma.

-Es mi hijo- respondí girándome hasta tenerlas en mi zona de visión.

-¿tu… hijo?- la mujer cuestiono, su voz tembló.

-¡te lo dije, te lo dije! Que si no la buscábamos rápido ella se olvidaría de nosotras y tendría su final feliz en otra parte. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Lo prometiste y en lugar de cumplir te la pasaste divirtiéndote con tu estúpido príncipe encantador ¡te odio!- dicho esto, Raven salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y segundos más tarde, escuchamos el sonido de una puerta azotándose.

Y Henry escogió ese momento para despertar llorando.

-shh shh mami está aquí, tranquilo peque shh, mami te cuida- arrullé entre mis brazos al pequeño, moviéndolo dulcemente, logrando calmarlo pero no dormirlo.

Dejando a Henry en su porta bebe y no apartando mis vista de él ni de Emma. Me dirigí a la mujer.

-no sé qué está pasando, pero me gustaría mucho que me ilustraras con información- no pude ver a la mujer, no tenía deseos de verla. La mujer no dijo nada por un instante, solo podía escuchar sus gimoteos.

-no me creerías- Ahora resulta, todo mundo echa a volar su imaginación y se inventan una fantasía.

-No me digas, eres blanca nieves y yo la bruja malvada, formamos una familia y vivos felices para siempre- ¿alguien más se cansaba de esta tontería?

-no, al menos no exactamente. No tenemos un final feliz- Era increíble la veracidad de esta mujer; ya no había duda, esta tenía una enfermedad mental y para colmo, había inundado a las niñas con sus mentiras.

-tienes razón. No te creo- y antes de poder decirle algo el timbre volvió a sonar.

Lo que me faltaba, otro loco a la fiesta. No tarde en abrir la puerta para que un hombre castaño entrara a mi casa y se dirigiera a la mujer que aún no sabía su nombre.

-Snow las has encontrado- ¿y este como sabia eso? –Tenemos que irnos, Blue dice que entre más tiempo pacemos aquí, más cosas olvidaremos- Lo repito, dementes.

Raven baja silenciosamente las escaleras, mirando detenidamente al hombre arrodillado frente a su madre.

-¡tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!- Acuso la niña

-princesa… -

-no me llames así, solo mi madre puede decirme así- el hombre se acercó a ella.

-yo solo quiero que seamos felices juntos, debes entenderlo Raven. Las cosas cambian, esa imagen de tu familia ya no es- No conocí al hombre pero ya lo detestaba. Ni yo me había atrevido a cortarle las alas a Raven, y este lo había hecho sin cuidado.

-Snow, tenemos que irnos- la mujer lo miro, luego a mí y de inmediato palideció -¿Regina? ¿Cómo?- otra vez el nombre ese. La teoría de la gemela se consolidaba.

-Charlotte- repetí por tercera vez aquel día. Y eso hizo que el hombre saliera de su asombro.

-Snow- dijo el hombre, levantándola del sofá donde seguía la mujer inmóvil.

-Emma, Raven nos vamos- ordeno.

-no me quiero ir- dijo la pequeña Emma.

-yo tampoco, me quedo con Madre- dijo con firmeza Raven

-tu Madre es Snow y yo tu padre, no hay otra y no lo habrá jamás. Haz lo que digo- podía notar la furia del hombre. -¿Snow? Diles algo-

-es hora de irnos Raven- ¡vaya! La mujer tiene boca y yo que pensé que la había perdido. Y por lo visto también tiene fuerza, cargo a Emma de golpe.

Cuando Raven vio esto, corrió hacia mí y se escondió tras mi espalda. –Yo me quedo aquí- sentencio la niña.

-no- dije a penas con un hilo de voz. Incluso si quisiera ayudarles, no podía, no tenía pruebas sufrientes para comprobar maltrato. –Debes irte con tus padres Raven-

El hombre aprovecho la sorpresa de Raven para cargarla entre sus brazos. E incluso si esta se movía, era obvio quien ganaría. El hombre no perdió tiempo, inicio a caminar hacia la puerta. Con una Snow tras de él.

En mi estupidez humana, tome una tarjeta de presentación y corrí tras de ellos. Alcance a Snow y sin decirle nada, le di la tarjeta a Emma haciéndole señales para que la guardara y no dijera nada.

-Mamá, ¡mamá por favor! Ayúdame, no me quiero ir. Te necesito, por favor- pude escuchar la súplica de Raven tras de mí, y no pude girarme, después de todo yo no era esa a la que llamaba. –no me olvides- fue lo último que escuche.


End file.
